The preset invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic equipment, and more particularly, to the reliable grounding of electronic components mounted within a housing.
An illustrative application in which the grounding structure and technique of the present invention is especially useful is in the packaging of certain cable television (CATV) equipment. Conventional broadband coaxial CATV systems, for example, have typically been designed with a system architecture known as xe2x80x9ctrunk and feederxe2x80x9d. The function of a trunk coaxial cable is to deliver broadband television signals from a reception center, or headend, over the shortest distance with the least amount of amplification to a plurality of distribution points. The distribution points en are connected to feeder coaxial cables which emanate from the trunk coaxial cable and contain subscriber tap off devices. At the distribution points, the feeders connect to the trunk at locations commonly termed trunk/ridger stations. Each trunk/bridger station generally includes a trunk amplifier for maintaining sufficient signal level through the trunk coaxial cable and a bridger amplifier for tapping off a portion of the trunk signal and distributing it to the feeders emanating from the trunk/bridger station. Because they are at the same location, the trunk amplifier and bridger amplifier have generally been contained within the same environmental housing.
In the course of routine maintenance as well as to perform emergency repairs, it is occasionally necessary to remove the aforementioned amplifier equipment from its housing and install a replacement. Because a large number of subscribers may potentially be affected by such an operation, and because of the substantial quantity of these devices in the typical CATV network, it is highly desirable that the replacement be performed quickly and efficiently. For this reason, a need exists for an amplifier and signal splitting package that is configured as a single, integral assembly. A further need exists for a reliable grounding technique by which adequate and repeatable grounding connections may be made between such a package and the housing in which it is mounted.
The aforementioned need is addressed, and an advance is made in the art, by a grounding device for use in establishing grounding contact between an electrically conductive surface of a first housing element and an electrically conductive surface of a second housing element, the first housing element being positionable within an opening in the second housing element such that the respective electrically conductive surfaces of each housing element are substantially aligned. In accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the electrically conductive surfaces face one another and the grounding device is interposed therebetween.
A grounding device constructed in accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the invention comprises an intermediate section defining a first end and a second end and a through opening. First and second integral flange sections extend from the first and second ends of the intermediate section, respectively, and these flange sections are dimensioned and arranged to apply retention forces to substantially opposing surfaces of one of the first and second housing elements. By way of illustration, the opposing surfaces may be defined on the first housing element such that they are contiguous with the electrically conductive surface thereof. Such an arrangement maintains alignment of the intermediate section with the electrically conductive surface of the first housing element, such that the first housing element may be readily inserted into the second housing element without the risk of the grounding device becoming dislodged, loosened, or improperly positioned and without the need for mechanical fasteners or electrically conductive adhesives. An arcuate spring clip section extends along the through opening, the spring clip section being free to flex and being dimensioned and arranged to provide grounding contact with the electrically conductive of the second housing element when the first housing element is disposed within the opening of the second housing element.
A modular electronics package constructed in accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the present invention comprises, in combination, an electronics module comprising a first housing element positionable with an opening in a housing such that an electrically conductive exterior surface of the first housing element faces is aligned with an electrically conductive interior surface of the second housing element. The electronics package further includes a printed circuit board electrically coupled to the first housing element, the printed circuit board having at least one electronic component disposed thereon adapted to operate only when the electrically conductive exterior surface of the first housing element is properly connected to ground.
The illustrative modular electronics package further includes at least one grounding device electrically coupled and secured to the first housing element without the use of mechanical fasteners or adhesives. By way of illustration, the grounding device may be configured with an intermediate section defining a first end and a second end and a through opening, with first and second integral flange sections extending from the first and second ends of the intermediate section. To retain the intermediate section in position with respect to the electrically conductive surface of the first housing element, the first and second integral flange sections are dimensioned and arranged to apply retention forces to substantially opposing surfaces of the first electrically conductive housing element. An arcuate spring clip section extends along the through opening of the intermediate section, the spring clip section being free to flex and being dimensioned and arranged to provide grounding contact with the electrically conductive interior surface of the second housing element. Depending upon the specific design requirements of a given application, a plurality of grounding elements may be employed so as to establish respective grounding paths between mutually aligned surfaces of the first housing element and second housing element.
As will be readily ascertained by those skilled in the art, an installed modular electronics package constructed in accordance with the present invention may be easily installed and easily removed from a second housing element - during factory assembly and testing operations, for examplexe2x80x94and a replacement rapidly inserted in its place in the field without the risk of unpredictable or unrepeatable grounding behavior.